Fun in the Sun
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger & Steph head to the beach for some sexy smutty fun. You've been warned, smut will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Fun in the Sun

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

It had been months since I had a social orgasm and I was on the brink of insanity. Morelli and I had called it quits long ago and agreed to be friends. Ranger, well, I'd only seen Ranger in my dreams lately. Dreams of his well-oiled mocha latte skin, his hard body spread out next to me on a beach towel on a white sandy beach. He was in the wind in other words and the only satisfaction I was getting was courtesy of my shower massager. I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

An hour later I hopped out, clean, shaved and moisturized.  I tamed the curls and threw my hair into a ponytail. I put on my favorite torn jeans, a black tank top, and black cat boots to complete the outfit. I stopped by the bonds office and had a donut with Connie and Lula. I had no outstanding skips so I decided to take the weekend off. I was going to head to the beach for some fun in the sun.

I opened the door to the bonds off and gave a finger wave to the girls. Much to my surprise, leaning against my Explorer was the man of my dreams himself. Six feet of pure Cuban muscle dressed head to toe in black, with mirrored shades over his eyes.

"Babe."

I stepped up to him. "Hey Ranger. Long time no see."

 I took in his body, which looked a little leaner, and his skin looked a little darker. I reached up and took his sunglasses off. He looked dead tired. His lips hinted at a smile. I was going to take a gamble, and see where it would take me.

"You look like you could use a few days of rest. I'm headed to the beach, you want to join me?" I asked, holding my breath for his answer. I told myself it was okay if he turned me down, he's a busy man I'm sure he had better things to do.

"I'm sure you have lots to catch up on..." I stammered. "It was silly of me to ask."

I went to hand him back his sunglasses so I could make my escape.

"Babe." He said, cutting off my rambling. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

He pulled me to him and captured my lips in a searing kiss before heading to the shiny black Porsche parked in front of my Explorer. In a daze I watched him pull away and it finally sunk in that I just had asked Ranger to go to the beach with me and he agreed.

I jumped in the Explorer and headed back to my apartment. On the way I called Mary Lou and asked her if she could pick Rex up because I was going to beach with Ranger. After squealing and promising I'd tell her all the details when I got back, I hurried up the steps to my apartment. I packed up some hamster nuggets and put Rex in his travel cage and then took off to the bedroom to pack.

I threw shorts, tank tops, sundresses and a bikini in my suitcase.  Then I added the sexiest underwear I could find and an armload of hair products and my makeup case. I had 2 minutes to spare when I threw on a pink sundress that tied around my neck and my flip flops and dropped my bags in the living room. Like clockwork, I heard my locks tumble and I took in the sight before me. Ranger was wearing khaki cargo shorts and white t-shirt. His hair was loose around his shoulders, his sunglasses holding it away from his face and he was wearing white running shoes. I couldn't help but stare. This man was sex on legs. He gave me a 200 watt grin.

"See something you like, Babe?" The amusement was evident in his voice.

"Definitely." I said, giving him a mischievous smile of my own.

He pulled me close to him and trailed a finger along the string that tied around my neck, and down over my collarbone. His touch sent electricity shooting through my body. 

"I like this." He whispered before capturing my lips in a kiss.

His lips were soft and gentle, barely touching mine. I shivered. He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek.

"I've missed you, Babe."

"I've missed you too Ranger." He took my bag and my hand and we made our way to the elevator.

Parked in front of my building was a blacked out BMW M3 Convertible. Ranger put my bag in the trunk and came around to open my door. I slid inside and fastened my seat belt. Ranger started the car and the engine purred to life. We headed for the highway and I pulled a hoodie out of my bag and took the elastic out of my hair and let the wind rush through my curls. I was almost sad the ride was over when we pulled up in front of a small cottage on the beach 45 minutes later.

_Do you want me to continue? Let me know in your reviews! _


	2. Chapter 2

Fun in the Sun – Part 2

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

_I was almost sad the ride was over when we pulled up in front of a small cottage on the beach 45 minutes later. _

"Ranger… um what are we doing here?" I asked tentatively.

"I bought this house a few months ago… and I was going to figure out a way to ask you to come here with me, but it seems like you took care of that for me." He grinned.

He carried our bags up to the door and punched in a security code to open the door. He stood back and let me in. It was one huge room. Everything was in soft shades of white, blue and khaki. A huge bed was off to the left, covered in all white linens and I couldn't help myself.  I jumped up and landed with a soft thud on the layers and layers of beautiful white cotton. I took in the rest of my surroundings as Ranger placed our luggage in the closet and landed with a soft thud next to me and stretched out on his back. He intertwined his fingers with mine and rested our joined hands on his stomach. His eyes were closed; his long lashes resting on his cheeks, his full lips were barely parted and I thought about what it was like to have them on mine. I wasn't sure what the future held for us, but at this moment there was only one thing I wanted. I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, and to take me.

I leaned over and brushed my lips across his. I felt his body tense, but I gently touched his cheek and kissed his lips softly. I traced the outline of his lips with my tongue, and nipped at his bottom lip. He was completely still, and I wondered what he was thinking. He opened his mouth slightly inviting me to deepen the kiss. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and the groan that came from him caught me by surprise. I took that as my invitation and I straddled his body and tangled my fingers in his soft silky hair. He hands slid up my thighs caressing my skin. The kiss quickly turned feverish as desire filled my body. I poured everything I felt into that kiss trying to show him what I wanted.  I wanted him, more than I had ever wanted anything else.

I lifted my hips tugged his t-shirt up and ran my fingers over the smooth muscle. I traced each curve of his abs with my tongue taking my time and exploring his body. I looked up and saw the pure pleasure on his face as I tasted his skin. I followed the small line of hair down to the low slung waistband of his shorts stopping to run my tongue along the edge. I could how huge his erection was pressing against me. I popped the button on his shorts and released his rock hard cock. I took him into my hand and slide my tongue around the tip before taking him into my mouth as far I could go. Ranger growled his hips shot off the bed. I slowly caressed his cock as I reveled in the taste of him.  I slide him in and out of my mouth. His soft moans and whispered Spanish curses only fed my inner diva. I wanted to make him come, I wanted to have the feeling of power over him.  I increased my speed, pumping his cock taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. He grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed on my back.

"Ranger, No, I want to.." I started,  struggling to get up.  But, he held my wrists over my head pinning me down with his body.

"Quierida, do you know how long I've waited to have your lips on me like that again? Do you know how many nights I've spent dreaming of being with you again?"

I stopped struggling, completely in shock at his words.

"You've dreamt about me?" I asked.

"I dreamt about taking you in this bed. Feeling your body against mine. Tasting you. Hearing you say my name when I'm inside you."

"Please" I whispered.

"Please what, Babe? Tell me what you want."

"Please Ranger." I begged. "I want you." 

_Want more? Let me know in your reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fun in the Sun -  Part 3

By Jenn (Jinnu357)

_Please Ranger." I begged. "I want you."  _

He captured my lips in a searing kiss. Need quickly consumed my body. I struggled against him, trying to rub myself on him. He held my hands above my head with one hand and pulled my sundress up over my head. He made his way down my body, kissing and licking the skin before capturing my nipple between his teeth, and then laving it with his tongue. Moans tumbled from my lips.  I struggled against him trying to release my hands so I could touch him but he just continued the sweet torture. He gave each side equal attention before starting his way down my stomach kissing and licking the skin and then stopping to blow on it making chills run through my body. His fingers slipped into the waistband of my panties and with one hard tug they were gone. I squirmed desperately trying to free myself until I felt his tongue slide across me. Pleasure shot through my body.  His tongue parted my folds and brushed against my clit. I could already feel the orgasm building, it wouldn't take long before I was screaming his name. He slid two fingers inside me, making me gasp at the feeling of being filled. He slowly fucked me with his fingers and flicked my clit with his tongue. I thought I was going to explode. He sucked my clit into his mouth and I fell over the edge, screaming, bucking against him.

He slipped off the bed and removed his clothes and shoes as I recovered from my orgasm. He crawled up my body stopping to kiss my skin. I could feel his erection pressing against me as he pressed his lips to mine. I forced my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself on his lips. The kiss quickly turned hungry, not being able to get enough of him I slowly started rocking my hips against him spreading my wetness onto his cock. He groaned into my mouth and I grabbed his ass trying to press him harder against me. He rolled us over so I was on top of him, and positioned myself over his cock sliding down on him with one single thrust. He grabbed my hips and held me still, I watched as he tried to control himself. I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me.

"Move for me, Babe." He said, never taking his eyes off of me.

I slowly rocked my hips back and forth, reveling in the feeling of him inside me, filling me. With each movement his cock rubbed my gspot, making me moan uncontrollably. Desire pooled in my belly, there was nothing else I wanted more than to watch him unravel under me. I wanted watch him as I made him come inside of me. I leaned up bracing myself on my hands and slowly slid his cock almost all the way out before taking him inside me again. Hearing him say my name, his hands roaming my body was almost enough to send me over the edge yet again but I forced myself to slow down. I leaned back bracing myself on his thighs, arching my back and rocked my hips in a circular motion against him.

"Fuck Babe, God you're going to make me come." He panted. I sped up my motions wanting to feel him come inside me. I watched as pure pleasure took over his body and felt his cock pulsing as he came before I too fell over the edge and pleasure overtook my body. I collapsed against him, our bodies were slick with sweat. He wrapped his arms me, our bodies still joined as I listened to his heartbeat return to normal.

"I just want to hold you like this…" He whispered. "forever."

My mind raced as I thought about what he said. Did he really mean forever? I could help the sigh that escaped my lips. Could I be happy with just feeling like this when he had time for me? Would I give it up because I didn't think it was enough?

"Talk to me, Babe. Telling me what you're thinking about." I felt my body tense at his words. Did I have the courage to tell him what I really thought?

"I was thinking about forever. What do you really mean when you say things like that?"

It took him awhile to answer. I tried to pull away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable lying there naked with him.

" No, Babe. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. I want you. I want us. I want this. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to feel you pressed against me every night when I go to sleep. I want to give you everything you need."

I was overwhelmed. This man could bring me to my knees with one look and he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I could only think of one response.

"I love you Ranger."

"I Love you, too Babe."

He tucked me in to his side and pulled the blankets up over us.

"Sleep, now Babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"Goodnight Batman." He chuckled, and I could feel his grin against my cheek.

"Goodnight Wonder Woman." He whispered.

_ Want to know what happens next? Let me know in your reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

They belong to JE sadly. Thanks to Lin as always for being my partner in crime and thank you for all of your spectacular reviews. They make my inner review slut very happy and then she wants to write more smut.  

Fun in the Sun  - Part 4

I was dreaming that I was lying on lounge chair in front of the ocean and someone was rubbing lotion all over my body. His touch was warm and there was a slight breeze blowing across my body, giving me chills when his fingers moved to a new spot. He ran his hands down my sides just barely brushing against my breast then slid further caressing my hip and then my thigh. Heat shot through my body at his touch. I came awake slowly and realized that there was a hand slowly caressing my thigh and a warm, hard body behind me. I arched my back and pressed my butt against his very impressive erection. He slowly kissed my neck letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth, making me moan his name.

"Mmmm God Babe… I just can't get enough of you." He murmured in my ear and his hand caressed my breast, rolling my nipple between his fingers.

"Please Ranger" I pleaded, rubbing against him.

His hand slid down my body and between my legs. He slowly circled my clit, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I took him in my hand and arched my back, pressing his cock against my entrance. He held still until I rocked my hips against him, letting him slide completely inside me. Moans tumbled from my lips as I adjusted to the size of his cock.

He began to move his hips, slowly at first, his fingers still circling my clit. Pleasure rolled through my body in waves and I could feel my orgasm building. He began to thrust harder, his cock rubbing against my g-spot each time, making me cry out. I was meeting Ranger thrust for thrust when my orgasm ripped through my body. Pleasure overtook me, I was vaguely aware of Ranger following me down when he cried out, spilling himself inside me.

I laid there waiting for my breath to return to normal and I realized the sun was just coming up over the ocean.

"That's definitely my idea of a wakeup call. " I mumbled and I heard Ranger chuckle. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one still recovering.

"Can we go watch the sunrise?" I asked him, still slightly out of breath.

"I'll go make some coffee, you run and clean up and I'll meet you out on the deck."

I slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom, only pausing to watch Ranger head to the kitchen. His body was breathtaking and he moved with the grace of a panther, smooth and lean. He caught me staring and I got one of his gorgeous smiles in return. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I took care of business and threw on one of the robes hanging in the bathroom. Ranger was lounging in one of the deck chairs in a pair of black silk running shorts and he had two cups of coffee sitting on the arm of the chair. He pulled me down into his lap and offered me one of the cups.

We watched as the sky turned brilliant shades of magenta, orange and purple, filling the sky with light, as it slowly rose over the water. I let out a contented sigh.

"Ready for a run?" Ranger asked, giving me a dazzling grin.

"Running? I didn't sign up for running." I said as I wiggled out of his lap.

"I'll make it worth your while, Babe."

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned. " And what exactly are you offering?"

"What do you want, Babe?"

It was my turn to give him a mischievous grin. "I get to pick dinner tonight and where we eat it."

"Deal. Go get dressed."

I ran back inside and grabbed some cotton shorts and a sports bra and threw them on with my runners. I had been training with the guys in the gym and it was paying off but I knew that a run with Ranger would kick my butt any day.

I dragged myself out the door and Ranger was already stretching on the beach. I joined him and followed his lead, stretching my body. I couldn't help but watch him. His movements were so fluid and graceful. A quick kiss on my forehead and we were off. At first I had no trouble keeping up with him but once we hit the second mile I was out of breath and struggling to stay five paces behind him. Which was fine with me too, because I got a great view of one of best bodies God himself had ever created. I kept going, determined to keep up my end of the bargain. When we finally made it back to the beach house I let myself drop onto the sand and tried to catch my breath. My whole body felt like jello and the adrenaline was slowly fading. Ranger's smiling face was looming over me when I finally opened my eyes. He offered me a hand and helped me up.

"Why are you smiling? You look like you walked off the cover of fitness magazine and I feel like I got run over by a truck. I'm disgustingly sweaty."

"Actually…..I think it's sexy." He said as he ran his finger across my collarbone.

"Sexy?"

"Everything about you is sexy, Babe. Now, that you're mine, I plan on taking advantage of that."

_TBC?__  Would you like to see more of this? Let me know in your reviews! _


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything about you is sexy, Babe

_Hello Ladies! It's been a great summer!__ I got to meet my lovely editor Lintu68! She came to spend a week with us in America and we had the best time! She was so completely adorable! I was very sad when she had to leave! Then, Edward Cullen of the Twilight Saga stole my muse, if you haven't yet you must run out and get Twilight. You will not be disappointed! I'm trying to wrangle her away from the vampires with this short so I can get back to my first love, the man in black! _

Fun in the Sun

Part 4

By: Jinnu357

_Previously _

"_Why are you smiling? You look like you walked off the cover of fitness magazine and I feel like I got run over by a truck. I'm disgustingly sweaty."_

"_Actually…..I think it's sexy." He said as he ran his finger across my collarbone._

"_Sexy?"_

"_Everything about you is sexy, Babe. Now, that you're mine, I plan on taking advantage of that."_

He leaned in and gently ran his tongue across the shell of my ear, making me groan as he pulled me against him. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he ran his hands up my arms and along the sides of my neck. They came to rest on each side of my face and he dipped in to take my lips in a searing kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought his hands down and cupped my ass, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He devoured my lips, sucking my tongue into his mouth making me moan against his lips.

I could feel his cock pressing against me through the thin material of the shorts I wore. All I could think of at that point was having him inside me.

"Please Ranger." I begged, tangling my hands in his hair to hold his mouth against mine.

"What do you want, Babe?"

I whimpered into his mouth. Saying what I wanted was always hard for me, but I wasn't going to hold back this time.

"I want you to fuck me." I said in a whisper.

A growl erupted from his throat and he opened the door to the house. I clung to him as he stepped inside. He closed the door and then pressed me up against it. His kisses punished my lips until he moved on and kissed and licked the sensitive skin on my neck, making me moan for him.

I tugged on his hair, trying to bring his mouth back to mine but he obviously had other ideas. He restrained my hands over my head, encircling my wrist with his hand. I could feel the tightly controlled power in his embrace. He tore my tank top off my body, making me cry out in shock.

I was panting and overcome with the need that was coursing through my body. No man had ever made me feel this way. His eyes locked with mine and I saw love, passion and the feral glint that gave him such a dangerous aura.

It only took one quick tug and I felt the fabric bite my skin as my shorts and thong fell discarded to the floor. I could feel how wet I was for him. I struggled against his grasp, whimpering into his mouth and he continued the assault on my lips. He took off his shorts and his flesh met mine, searing my skin. I bucked against him, trying to get him inside me but only succeeding in sliding him against my clit, making both of us gasp at the sensations.

He released my hands, grasping my hips before sliding his cock completely inside me with one quick thrust. My head fell back as a cry escaped my throat. Ranger took advantage of my position, wrapping his hand around my throat, applying gentle pressure. The sensations that filled my body were magnified, stealing my breath. It felt amazing; his cock thrusting in and out of my wet center; our skin slick with sweat, sliding against each other; and the cool surface behind me as he pressed himself into me. Raspy moans tumbled from my lips and I could feel heat pooling in my belly.

I felt his cock pulsing inside me as I begged and pleaded with him for more. His thrusts became quicker and harder. The sensations engulfed my body, making me scream his name as I felt him spill his cum inside me. I tumbled over the edge mere seconds behind him. We slid down to the floor, our limbs intertwined, gasping for breath.

"I don't think even oh my god would cover that." I panted.

His chuckle sent a tingle through my body making me moan.

He laughed again, picking us both up off the ground.

"Have I told I'm good in the shower?" He asked playfully throwing me over his shoulder and heading for the bathroom.

_TBC! __What do you want to see next? Let me know in your reviews! _


	6. Chapter 6

Fun in the Sun

Part 6

By Jenn - Jinnu357

I leaned against the counter and watched him as he turned the water on in the shower. He tested the spray before stepping inside the glass enclosure. I took a few moments to appreciate his long lean body as the water gently ran down his dark skin. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. I watched the water run down his chest and perfectly sculpted abs. It glistened on his muscled thighs and then pooled at his feet. His eyes opened, completely black with desire, droplets of water sparkling on his eyelashes. He crooked his finger at me in a come hither motion. I made my way across the bathroom floor and stepped inside with him. Before he could speak I captured his lips with mine, gently stroked them with my tongue and entwined my fingers in his wet hair. Once I felt him become hard against me, I pulled away.

I poured some shower gel into my hands and slowly slid them over his chest, tracing the contours with my fingers. I made my way to the sculpted abs I had admired from afar, taking my time exploring his skin. I felt his breath hitch as I traced each ridge, running my fingers over the scars I found there, wondering to myself how he'd received them.

I kneeled before him and let my fingers dance across his skin. I covered every inch of him with the slippery soap, relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin. I watched the muscles in his abs tense as I slowly followed the line of hair below his belly button with my fingertip and then ran my hands down his thighs, feeling the smooth skin encasing powerful muscle. I finished covering his skin with the soap and glanced up to meet two dark pools of lust staring down at me. I slowly trailed my fingers back up his legs, making his cock jump in anticipation. I never took my eyes off of his as I slowly took his cock into my mouth.

His let his head fall back, and the water rushed down his body, rinsing the soap away as I slowly removed his cock from my mouth. I let my tongue slide across his skin before taking him into my mouth once again. His fingers tangled in my wet curls as he watched me take his cock into my mouth over and over again. Hearing his moans and feeling his body reacting to my lips, had heat rolling through my body. He pulled me to my feet and crushed my body against his. Ranger captured my lips in a searing kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth and tearing moans from my throat. He enveloped me in his arms, pressing me against his cock.

"My turn." He said as he pressed me against the wall. The cool tiles made me gasp as they touched my overheated skin.

He poured the Bulgari into his hands and kneeled at my feet. His hands slid over my skin, caressing me slowly. His hands felt big, slightly rough and slippery from the soap as he expertly worked the suds over my body. Each time he came close to my center my breath caught in my throat. I was close to begging by the time he had covered my entire body with soap. He nudged me under the warm spray and I let my head drop back and felt the water run over my body. When his tongue delved into my center I gasped for air. Two long thick fingers slid inside of me, forcing me to fist my hands in his hair to stay upright. His tongue circled my clit, making me cry out. Ranger slowly made his way up my body kissing and licking my skin before pressing his body against mine.

"I just can't get enough of you." He whispered in my ear before turning me around and pressing my front against the cool tiles.

The cool porcelain made my nipples harden painfully, but the sensation only fueled my desire. Ranger brought my hands up over my head and pinned them with one hand. I could feel his cock against my ass, hot and hard. I squirmed against him, succeeding only in making him press me harder against the wall. A moan tumbled from my lips as his cock brushed against my center.

He entered me with one quick thrust, the sensation of his warm skin and the cool tiles had chills racing through my body. He slowly entered and withdrew from my body, setting a steady pace. He released my hands and buried his fingers in my curls. He used my hair to pull my body back against his, arching my back and giving him access to my neck. He nibbled along the sensitive skin as he continued his slow rhythm. I begged him for more as his cock expertly hit my g-spot, making me delirious with pleasure.

His hand caressed my body and settled between my legs, his fingers circling my clit. The sensations that racked my body almost brought me to tears. The pressure of him pulling my hair, his teeth on my neck, his cock filling me, and his fingers teasing me quickly brought me to the brink. I felt him spill himself inside me as my body writhed in orgasm. He supported my weight as my body went limp in his arms. As I slowly gained use of my body, he dunked us the spray and poured shampoo into his palm. He lathered my curls first and then his own long dark hair. We both rinsed and I applied conditioner, taking the time to place small kisses on his skin as I waited to rinse. We stepped out of the shower and Ranger dried me off with a huge white fluffy towel, then dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He opened the closet and handed me a white robe.

"I'll try to hurry." I said referring to the mass of wet curls that hung around my shoulders.

"I'm just going to get dressed and check in with the control room while you finish up. Take your time, Babe. This is supposed to be a vacation." He said before kissing my lips gently.

I rummaged through my suitcase, trying to find something to wear while I watched Ranger take out his clothes for the day. He slid on khaki cargo shorts and left them unbuttoned as he sat in the large overstuffed chair in the sitting area and took out a laptop. He his hair was wet, just brushing his shoulders, and he looked completely edible.

I quickly gathered up my sundress and hair products and made my way back to the bathroom. I applied three kinds of anti-frizz products and used the diffuser to puff up my curls before piling them on my head. I put on a purple sundress that tied around my neck and my flip flops and called myself done.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Ranger dressed and ready, including the gun I could see at the small of his back under the navy blue t-shirt he wore.

"What do you have in mind for today, Babe?" he asked hesitantly.

"We're going to need some things from the store for tonight. I'm going to hit the grocery store and a few other places."

"You got it." he said placing a kiss on my lips before leading the way out of the cottage.

The weather was beautiful and we took our time riding down Ocean Boulevard. We pulled into the lot of a large supermarket. As we walked towards the store Ranger reached over and took my hand into his. My heart melted. I snuck a peek at him and he gave me a 200 watt grin.

We selected a small hand basket and made our way into the store.

"This is your show, Babe. You lead the way."

"Okay, first we need some popcorn."

"Popcorn?"

"Yes."

We found the aisle of microwave popcorn and perused the selections.

"How about movie theatre butter?" I asked.

"How about clogging your arteries?" he chided as he selected a box of 99.9 fat free popcorn and put it in the basket.

"Not a chance, buster." I responded as I removed the offending item and placed it back on the shelf. "I will compromise and get regular butter." I said, placing a new box in it's place. "Now, we need something to drink." I said, taking his hand and dragging him to the wine selections.

"I don't really know what to pick. I like to pick the ones with pretty bottles." I gave him an innocent smile and selected a blue bottle. He placed it back on the shelf and looked through the selections before deciding on two bottles and placing them in the basket. "I think you'll like these better."

"Okay. Now we need some ice cream."

"Babe."

" Humor me, Ranger. We're doing what I want, tonight. Remember?"

I dragged him into the frozen food section and immediately selected a carton of Karamel Sutra. Ranger didn't argue and went to the next aisle and selected a can of whipped cream and a jar of those little red cherries.

My mind drifted off at the thought of how we could use those items later and desire raced through my body.

"Earth to Babe. " Ranger chuckled at my dazed look.

" Yeah, ummm. I think we're done here." I said , feeling my cheeks flush.

We made our way to the car with our bags and decided that we would drop them off at the house before heading out to finish the arrangements for the night.

TBC!


	7. Chapter 7

Fun in the Sun

By Jinnu357

_Previously_

_I dragged him into the frozen food section and immediately selected a carton of Karamel Sutra. Ranger didnt argue and went to the next aisle and selected a can of whipped cream and a jar of those little red cherries._

_My mind drifted off at the thought of how we could use those items later and desire raced through my body._

_Earth to Babe. __ Ranger chuckled at my dazed look._

_ Yeah__, ummm. I think were done here. I said , feeling my cheeks flush._

_We made our way to the car with our bags and decided that we would drop them off at the house before heading out to finish the arrangements for the night._

We were cruising down the strip after dropping off the groceries we had picked up at the supermarket. Ranger pulled into a parking space along the boardwalk and gave me a smile. He took my hand and we strolled down the boardwalk. The sun was shining and a slight breeze was blowing in off of the water. It couldnt have been a more perfect day. We made our way to the local video rental store and walked up and down the aisles. Ranger was his usual quiet as he watched me think about my selections. I was trying to decide between a chick flick and an action movie when his arms slid around my waist and he nuzzled my ear whispering that he loved me but he was not watching a sappy chick flick. He grabbed The Dark Knight and walked up to the counter. I couldnt help giggling at the look the clerk gave us.

I was able to talk Ranger into letting me get a funnel cake and we sat at a small table. I licked the powdered sugar off my fingertips and moaned in delight as the sweet, sugary dough hit my tongue. Ranger growled pulled me to him for a kiss, tasting my mouth and making my panties wet at the thought of what he could do with that tongue. He licked his lips and gave me a 200 watt grin.

We spent the rest of the afternoon strolling along the boardwalk and walking along the water with our shoes off until the sun set over the ocean. I was excited about the evening I had planned in my head. Ranger never fully relaxed and thats all I wanted for tonight. We were going to have pizza and watch movies in bed, just the two of us in our pajamas.

When we arrived back at the house I told Ranger to head for the shower because I had a few more preparations to take care of.

So, what exactly is your plan, Babe? I smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Youll just have to wait and see!

Once I heard the shower start I called and ordered the pizza with lots of veggies and lots of pepperoni and sausage and at the last minute decided to order a salad as backup. Thats a compromise right? Then I rooted around in Rangers suitcase and found a pair of black silk boxers. Bingo. I knocked on the bathroom door and Ranger was standing at the sink shaving with a towel slung low on his hips. I couldnt help but stare. I watched him in the mirror as he took the last of the shaving cream off. His eyes meeting mine as he rinsed his face and hung up the towel. He leaned against the sink crossing arms against his chest giving me a mouthwatering view of lean corded muscle. His hair damp around his shoulders, a deep black halo around his face. It was enough to scramble my brain.

Uhhhh I started. But didnt quite finish.

Babe? he inquired.

Ummmm.

He chuckled stepped in closer to seal his lips on mine. He smelled delicious. The scent of Bulgari filled my senses and before I knew it I had plastered myself against him. He kissed across my jaw and down my neck and I realized I was making small whimpering noises. I forced myself to step back and handed over his boxes. He raised an eyebrow at me and I told him to trust me and it was my turn to shower.

I pinned up my curls on top of my head and took a record breaking shower, only pausing to shave all of my body parts and rub sugar scrub on my skin.

I hopped out and let my curls down to air dry since they had gotten damp from the shower and slipped into my favorite pair of Victoria Secret pajamas. Little tiny white boy shorts with a white baby doll tank that had a pretty eyelet design and tiny white bows on the straps. I slathered myself with lotion and called myself done just as I heard the doorbell ring.

I came out of the bathroom just in time to see Ranger grab his gun off the counter.

No no no !!! Its just the pizza I ordered! I yelled running to the door.

Babe. Get away from the door.

No really .its fine I swear!

I tried to unlock the door but Ranger scooped me up and moved me to the side as he checked the peephole and unlocked the door. The poor teenage delivery boy almost had a heart attack when Ranger opened the door in his boxers and the gun at his side. I peeked around him and handed the boy the money and a very large tip and Ranger took the pizza.

Im sorry I should have told you. I didnt think. I scrambled around in the kitchen getting drinks and paper plates and putting them on a tray and never meeting Rangers eyes as he stood motionless against the counter. I wont do it again. I promise. I just forget sometimes that life can be dangerous and I just wanted.. Rangers lips silenced my rambling and stopped me in my tracks.

Babe. Everything is fine. He assured me once he has kissed me thoroughly. Leaving me dazed and unable to remember what I was doing previously. I gave myself a mental shake and finished preparing the tray.

Ranger watched me intently as I adjusted the thermostat, fiddled with all the buttons on the fancy remote that made the huge flat screen TV rise out of the console at the end of the bed and put the DVD in to place. I brought the tray of popcorn and pizza to the bed and hopped in. I realized he was still standing in the seating area shaking his head.

Babe.

I patted the bed next to me and told him to hop up.

We are going to get crumbs and pizza in the bed. he muttered.

You only live once, Ranger. learn to relax a little bit. He gave a deep sigh and picked up a slice of pizza.

I couldnt help but grin as I hit the button to play the movie, I didnt need to see the movie. I had my very own batman right here in bed with me.

_It feels good to get back into writing. I hope more will come soon! Thank you for hanging in there with me! Is there something youd like to see happen next? Let me know in your reviews and Ill do my best to incorporate it. _


End file.
